


The Perks of Being a Groupie

by ShawnArms



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Character, Groupies, M/M, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnArms/pseuds/ShawnArms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando il bodyguard mi chiamò fuori dalla fila, pensai che fosse perché mi aveva sentito urlare "Luke Hemmings sei frocio da capo a piedi", non perché volesse propormi di diventare la groupie personale di Ashton Irwin.</p>
<p>***<br/>side pairing: Lashton, Nuovo personaggio + Michael</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Londra - 13:40 (10/02/2015)_

\- Riesci a capire se quelli che stanno sbirciando da dietro la tenda sono loro?

Martina scosse la testa mentre si mordicchiava ansiosamente le labbra. Bloccai il telefono e lo rimisi in tasca, purtroppo lo zoom della macchina fotografica non arrivava così lontano e non riuscivamo a capire se le due figure in penombra che tenevano scostato il drappo di colore chiaro, fossero il bassista e il batterista della band che stavamo progettando di andare a vedere in live fin da quando li avevamo scoperti con il loro primo video certificato VEVO.

Mi passai una mano nei capelli che tenevo tagliati alla maschiaccia, scompigliandoli ulteriormente. Eravamo sul luogo del concerto all'incirca da un paio d'ore e ancora nessuno aveva deciso di farsi vivo. Avevamo passato la prima mezz'ora a girare a vuoto intorno all'arena, usando gli ombrelli per ripararci dalla pioggia scrosciante che era caduta per tutta la mattina, mentre cercavamo di capire dove ci saremmo dovute mettere in fila, in quanto c'erano ragazzine tutte intorno all'edificio, che grazie al cielo era coperto.

Nel nostro girovagare senza meta c’eravamo guadagnate alcuni sguardi scettici, in quanto sembravamo leggermente fuori età media che, dando una veloce occhiata in giro, pareva essere quindici anni. Alla fine era saltato fuori che il posto giusto era dove ci trovavamo all'inizio.

Personalmente io amo l'atmosfera dei concerti in generale e adoro il poter stringere nuove amicizie anche in cinque minuti, che sono notevolmente migliori quando una delle persone che incontri ha un ombrello più grande e meno malandato di quello che stai tenendo in mano, cercando vanamente di non bagnarti tutta.

Strizzai la bandana rossa che tenevo legata allo zaino, pensando che fosse venuto il momento di legarmela intorno alla testa per mostrare a chiunque chi fosse il mio preferito. Ashton, ovviamente. Anche se dovetti riconsiderare il tutto quando vidi l'occhiata che mi lanciò la mia migliore amica, che con un semplice movimento della testa mi fece capire che mi stava da cani.

Scrollai le spalle e la osservai mentre si lisciava il tessuto un po' spiegazzato della maglietta che indossava, sul davanti stampato in grande il loro simbolo, quattro linee verticali e una di traverso che le univa tutte.

Io invece avevo puntato sull'essere anticonformista e, al posto che averne indosso una con il tally o uno dei loro cognomi con sotto la loro data di nascita, stavo fieramente sfoggiando l'ultima trovata dei siti di abbigliamento. La maglietta era di una stoffa color rosso vermiglio con sul davanti stampato _"My ideal weight is Ashton Irwin on top of me_ ".

Completavo l'outfit con un paio di jeans neri, stranamente non strappati, totalmente in stile 5 Seconds Of Summer e un paio di Dr.Martens dello stesso colore della maglia. In spalla avevo uno di quegli zainetti molto in voga su Tumblr, il mio rispettivamente stampato con un motivo a scarpe da ginnastica che teoricamente sarebbero dovute essere All Star.

Io e Martina c’eravamo trasferite a Londra appena finito il liceo e, avendo scelto di studiare lingue, avevamo optato per trasferirci nell'agitata cittadina, umida 365 giorni l'anno. Nostro malgrado, non avevamo ancora perso l'accento italiano e puntualmente, almeno tre volte al giorno, qualcuno ci chiedeva se non fossimo turiste. Anche se ci piaceva poter sfottere le persone in una lingua che non capivano e ammirare le loro facce confuse.

Anche se tutti dicevano che abitando a Londra ti poteva capitare di incontrare attori famosissimi o cantanti andando a fare la spesa, a me no era mai capitato, anzi, semmai ogni volta che andavo in giro per la città in modalità "ventunenne annoiata senza vita sociale”, finivo per andare a sbattere contro qualche passante mentre avevo la testa china sul cellulare, gli occhi che scannerizzavano le centinaia di tweet degli account update cercando di trovarne uno che potesse darmi una mano ad adempiere alla mia missione.

Che puntualmente si concludeva con me che farneticavo in una lingua a metà tra l'inglese, l'italiano, il francese e lo spagnolo seduta a un tavolino in uno dei tanti bar del centro, mentre ovviamente, in quello accanto, fan su fan incontravano Louis Tomlinson e gli chiedevano una foto.

Giustamente.

A un certo punto la folla si mise a urlare istericamente e inizialmente non ne capii il motivo. Poi però alzai la testa e i miei occhi si posarono sulla snella e longilinea figura di Luke Hemmings che stava salutando la folla alle porte del palazzetto in cui avrebbero suonato quella sera.

Dopo i primi cinque secondi di shock e "porca puttana" urlati con la grazia di un facocero, recuperai un minimo di contegno e iniziai a urlare un'altra cosa, stavolta nel miglior inglese che fossi capace di parlare al momento.

\- LUKE HEMMINGS SEI FROCIO DA CAPO A PIEDI!

Alcune persone mi sentirono e annuirono, probabilmente iniziando pensare a tutte le fanfiction che avevano letto su quell'argomento, altre mi guardarono schifate, come se avessi appena detto chissà quale blasfemia. Che poi l'aveva confermato anche Michael che Luke succhiava le palle, quindi non vidi cosa ci fosse di male nel dirlo.

Dopo qualche secondo sentii una mano di notevoli posarsi sulla mia spalla e fui sul punto di morire d’infarto per lo spavento che quel qualcuno mi aveva fatto prendere. Mi girai di scatto, già pronta a fare uso di tutte le parolacce che conoscevo, anche se mi fermai quando vidi la stazza dell'uomo che mi stava davanti.  
Superava di gran lunga il mio metro e settanta, probabilmente anche Luke Robert Hemmings sarebbe risultato più basso di lui, e aveva due bicipiti che messi in confronto con i miei erano a dir poco di una grandezza spaventosa.

Buttai indietro la testa, incrociando il mio sguardo con i suoi profondi occhi verdi.

\- Si? - chiesi cercando di non far trasparire quanto fossi intimorita. Quello probabilmente lo capì e indossò un sorrisino, che ai miei occhi lo fece sembrare solo più inquietante.

\- Potresti seguirmi per favore?

Sulle prime fui tentata di rispondergli un secco no e scappare a gambe levate, anche se poi notai la targhetta che aveva appuntata sulla polo blu che indossava.

_Staff_ , diceva. Mi accigliai e non capii. Magari era perché aveva sentito quello che avevo urlato e avrebbe fatto in modo di negarmi l'accesso al concerto. Cosa poco probabile comunque, visto che almeno la metà delle ragazze presenti lo aveva detto nella mezz'ora precedente.

\- Come vuole

L'uomo si fece strada nella calca per andare a raggiungere le porte d’ingresso. Le aprì e mi fece entrare, chiudendole subito dopo onde evitare che ragazzine in preda a una tempesta ormonale sfondassero la porta per entrare in anticipo. Mentre seguivo quello che avevo capito fosse un bodyguard, potei percepire degli sguardi perforarmi la nuca.

Le ragazze al di fuori mi stavano guardando incuriosite, bisbigliandosi qualcosa a bassa voce mentre facevano ipotesi sul perché a me fosse stato consentito di accedere prima del previsto.

\- Per di qua! - istruì quello guidandomi lungo un corridoio illuminato da luci al neon. L'unico rumore che si sentiva era il suono dei nostri passi che rimbombava tra le due pareti a cui erano appese varie fotografie di persone famose che avevano performato li. Di colpo mi ricordai di Martina, rimasta fuori al freddo, e che probabilmente mi aveva già chiamato un centinaio di volte per chiedermi dove cavolo fossi finita.

Svoltammo a sinistra e l'uomo si fermò senza preavviso, io che quasi gli andai a sbattere contro, presa alla sprovvista.

\- Siamo arrivati. - disse indicando con una mano una porta di acciaio che prima non avevo notato, su cui scintillava una targhetta con scritto " _Camerino_ ".

Ero sempre più confusa.

\- Prima di andare avanti devo chiederti alcune cose - annuii per spingerlo continuare - Sei maggiorenne?

\- Sì, ho ventun'anni.

\- Okay, ciò che ti verrà chiesto oltre quella porta rimarrà tra queste mura e non dovrai farne parola con nessuno. Prometti che non ti lascerai sfuggire la minima informazione?

\- S-Si?

\- Bene, come ti chiami?

Ma che era, mi stava per svelare la ricetta della Coca Cola?

\- Elisa.

L'uomo sorrise, mettendo una mano sulla maniglia della porta e gettando una veloce occhiata alla maglia che avevo indosso.

\- Okay Elisa, un'ultima cosa. Prometti di non urlare?

Annuii velocemente, anche se quando il bodyguard aprì la porta e vidi chi c'era dietro, in piedi in mezzo alla stanza, la luce di uno specchio che da dietro lo faceva apparire leggermente in penombra, fu davvero molto difficile non farlo.

¤¤¤

**Gnau**

**Non so bene da dove venga fuori questa cosa, ma è un'idea che mi ronza in testa da un po' di tempo.**

**Ovviamente ci sarà uno sfondo boyxboy, altrimenti che divertimento ci sarebbe?**

**Baci,**  
**ShawnArms xx**


	2. Elisa

_Londra - 14:20 (10/02/2015)_

In piedi davanti a me c'era niente poco di meno che Ashton Irwin, un metro e ottantacinque scarso di pura bellezza australiana, i capelli mossi che gli ricadevano scompostamente ai lati del viso, ma che per qualche ignota ragione lo facevano apparire comunque adorabile.

Aveva le mani nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans neri  _stretti_  che indossava, la maglia marrone dei Nirvana stracciata in molteplici punti che faceva a pugni con il cappello di feltro che aveva in testa, che spezzava l'aria da bad boy che a volte cercava di assumere. Ovviamente falliva sempre, finendo per risultare, come già detto,  _adorabile._

Lo vidi abbassare lo sguardo e squadrarmi con la testa inclinata, sorridendo appena quando lesse ciò che era scritto sulla mia maglietta. Arrossii violentemente e cercai di coprirmi con le braccia.

Ashton non smise comunque di fissarmi e solo allora mi resi conto che davanti a me, oltre al tenero ragazzino che faceva video su keek, ridendo come solo lui sa fare, c'era anche un arrapato essere umano di ventun'anni.

Di solito quando una ragazza incontra il membro preferito della sua band, può reagire in quattro modi diversi.

Il primo è l'assoluta rigidità, accompagnata da un'espressione a metà tra l'incredulità e lo shock totale, completata da tante parolacce che non si ha neanche la forza di dire ad alta voce. Il secondo è l'isteria felice, che è quella caratterizzata dal placcaggio di un povero e ignaro batterista/chitarrista/bassista/cantate e da una ragazza che inizia a professare il suo amore eterno per il suddetto. Il terzo è l'isteria triste, che è umida a causa delle lacrime con cui la fan infradicia la maglietta dell'artista in questione. L'ultimo è quello preferito dagli account update, la calma e la serietà.

Io di solito sono una di quelle calme e composte, che però non riescono a dire mezza parola, finendo per fare la figura delle idiote. In quel momento però, non so con quale coraggio, decisi che era mio dovere farlo smettere di fissarmi il seno in maniera così spudorata.

Tossicchiai per richiamare la sua attenzione e, quando la ottenni, con un leggero cenno del capo lo spinsi a dire a qualcosa. Ashton sembrò riscuotersi dalla tranche in cui era caduto e, per la prima volta da quando ero entrata nella stanza, le sue iridi al momento di una sfumatura verdina, si piantarono nelle mie. Fu un miracolo se non mi sciolsi all'istante.

\- Bene Ashton, questa è Elisa, ha la tua età e penso che soddisfi tutti i requisiti.

L'australiano annuì e fece cenno al bodyguard di uscire. Sentii la porta chiudersi e un interruttore scattare nella mia testa. Di che requisiti stava parlando?

\- Siediti pure - disse indicandomi un divanetto di pelle nera ricoperto da una coperta di pail color malva. Ubbidii e mi ci lasciai cadere sopra, affondando le mani nel tessuto morbido e stringendolo, rilassandomi un po'. Lui si sedette in una poltrona poco distante da me e incrociò le gambe, buttando un braccio dietro lo schienale.

\- Penso che adesso ti stia chiedendo come mai ti trovi nel mio camerino.

Acuto il ragazzo. Annuii e solo allora mi accorsi che un tic nervoso stava facendo muovere a ritmo forsennato la mia gamba. Ashton lo notò e sorrise a mezza bocca, facendo comparire una delle sue famose fossette.

\- Credo che in questo caso del genere non servano giri di parole, quindi, saresti disposta a diventare la mia groupie per il resto del tour?

Ci misi qualche secondo a metabolizzare quanto mi aveva chiesto e quando lo feci, persi un po' della stima che avevo per lui. In pratica mi stava chiedendo di diventare la sua puttana personale?

Lo sentii sospirare e mi resi conto di averlo detto ad alta voce. Sembrava quasi mortificato, come se non avesse avuto intenzione di offendermi.

\- Ovviamente verresti pagat... - lo zittii con un'occhiataccia. Già il fatto che un ragazzo mi avesse chiesto di diventare il suo esclusivo giocattolo per sfogare gli istinti animali era brutto, ma se poi voleva anche pagarmi era decisamente peggio.

\- Prima di dirti anche solo di sì, penso che sia giusto farti sapere una cosa - dissi raddrizzandomi e assumendo un'espressione seria. Lui alzò un sopracciglio.

\- S-Sei vergine?

Scoppiai a ridere, anche se apprezzai il fatto che me l'avesse chiesto, significava che non avrebbe voluto privarmi di essa.

\- Proprio no. Sono bisex - risposi scrollando le spalle. Avevo già avuto un paio di ragazze e qualche ragazzo, quindi mi sembrava giusto farglielo sapere.

\- Oh, okay. Tranquilla, nessun problema. Hai qualche richiesta in particolare? - lo vidi abbassare lo sguardo e mordersi il labbro mentre giocherellava con le sue stesse mani, le cui dita, viste da vicino, erano ancora più lunghe di quanto sembravano in foto. Sembrava immerso nei suoi pensieri e quasi non mi prestò attenzione quando gli risposi.

\- Sì. Per cominciare, non vorrei essere trattata come un guanto usa e getta quindi, nel caso accettassi, vorrei comunque stringere un'amicizia con te e i ragazzi. - lo vidi annuire, così continuai - non voglio dovermi nascondere e far finta di non esistere, tanto poi le ragazze lo verrebbero a sapere comunque.

\- Ti ricordo inoltre che sono una fan e perciò sarei a ogni concerto, e visto che so come noi fan additiamo le groupie, non approfitterò di nessun privilegio, sarò nella parte di stadio che normalmente mi potrei permettere e farò la fila come tutte altre. Ah, e la mia migliore amica è compresa nel pacchetto, non posso lasciarla da sola.

Ashton rimase sorpreso da quanto dissi, magari aspettandosi una qualche richiesta riguardo alle cose che avrei preferito in camera da letto.

\- Nient'altro? - chiese con un piccolo sorriso.

\- Uh si. Sono a Londra per studio e come suggerisce il mio nome, sono Italiana, quindi credo che almeno una volta ogni tanto tornerò là per far visita ai miei. Mi piacerebbe se venissi con me, ovviamente in veste di amico incontrato all'università.

\- E i tuoi genitori non mi riconoscerebbero?

\- Non credo proprio, non guardano mai i poster che ho appeso in camera. - dissi con una risatina. Lui sorrise e mi chiese se quindi accettavo la proposta.

Ci riflettei su per qualche secondo, valutando i pro e i contro. Ma il fatto che nella lista dei pro ci fossero il nome "Ashton Fletcher Irwin" e "concerti sei giorni alla settimana", fece dissipare i miei dubbi.

\- D'accordo.

Se solo avessi saputo in che guaio mi sarei andata a cacciare.  
 

¤¤¤

**Ovviamente, per esigenze narrative, le età attuali di tutti e quattro sono invariate, anche se la storia è ambientata nel 2015.**  
 


	3. Martina

#  Martina

  
  
_Londra -  15:00 (10/02/2015)_

**n/a: fate finta che SGFG sia già uscito**  
  
 

Le persone nel mondo, generalmente, si dividono in due categorie: quelle sbadate a cui capita di perdere il cellulare, le chiavi di casa o della macchina - cose inanimate che comunque si possono ricomprare - e poi quelle come me, che sono capaci di perdere di vista la propria migliore amica, che stanno tenendo per un braccio e la quale ha nello zaino i biglietti per poter effettivamente entrare nell'arena ed assistere al concerto. Detto ciò è facile intuire la reazione che ebbi quando mi resi conto che non era più al mio fianco.

Dopo essermi assicurata che le altre ragazze mi avrebbero tenuto il posto nella fila, iniziai a farmi largo a spintoni nella folla, cercandola nel mare di camice a quadri e bandane rosse. Non ci misi molto a trovarla, anche se in realtà le andai a sbattere contro. Elisa era ferma in mezzo alla folla e aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, come se fosse stata sovrapensiero.

Senza stare a pensarci su due volte, la presi per le spalle facendole venire un infarto. Lei mi guardò terrorizzata, ma si calmò quando si accorse che ero solo io.

\- Mi sapresti dire per cortesia DOVE CAVOLO TI ERI ANDATA A CACCIARE? - urlai, anche se ero sollevata di averla ritrovata.

Lei mi lanciò un'occhiata di avvertimento, per farmi capire che ne avremmo parlato successivamente. Io la guardai confusa ma annuii, prendendola per mano mentre tornavamo al nostro posto.

Il resto del tempo lo passammo a cercare di sentire il soundcheck da dietro le porte di vetro, anche se fu tutto inutile. Mi risultò abbastanza complicato ignorare il fatto che la mia migliore amica sembrasse avere la testa su un altro pianeta, non urlando nemmeno quando l'account della band pubblicò su Instagram una foto di Ashton che suonava senza maglietta.

E andiamo, pure la volontà della Luke's girl più convinta sarebbe vacillata vedendo quel riccio ammasso di muscoli sudati che ispirava sesso violento. Anzi, appena Elisa lo vide, fece una faccia che assomigliava sia a un sorrisetto compiaciuto che a un'espressione carica di rimorso.

Quando finalmente aprirono i cancelli e ci avvicinammo alle guardie che ci avrebbero timbrato il biglietto, ci sembrò di essere in un sogno: stava realmente succedendo, nel giro di un'ora e mezza ci saremmo messe a gridare, ballare e cantare. Probabilmente anche a piangere.

Mi attaccai al braccio di Elisa, che era di all'incirca mezza spanna più bassa di me, e iniziai a saltellare su e giù, troppo agitata per anche solo provare a darmi un minimo di contegno.

\- Ti rendi conto?! Io no, cavolo, credo di stare per svenire. Promettimi che quando uscirà Michael mi tratterrai dal lanciarmi sul palco. Pensaci, fino a ieri erano dietro lo schermo del nostro cellulare e ora sono qua da qualche parte che respirano. Non senti anche te odore di Australia?

Elisa dal canto suo stava facendo saettare lo sguardo a destra e sinistra, come se stesse cercando qualcuno. Entrammo nella hall principale e buttammo un'occhiata ai cartelli per vedere da che parte dovevamo andare. Girammo così a sinistra e iniziammo a salire una scalinata che ci avrebbe portate alla nostra sezione.

L'arena era a forma circolare e anche notevolmente inclinata, permettendo a chiunque di poter avere un'ottima visuale del palco. Il fatto che la struttura ricordasse quella di un anfiteatro, garantiva che l'acustica sarebbe stata perfetta e che la musica non sarebbe rimbombata, risultando ovattata e distorta a chi stava nella parte più alta. Forse aveva i suoi vantaggi studiare architettura come corso facoltativo in aggiunta a lingue.

Diedi una rapida sbirciata al biglietto e, dopo aver superato un paio di settori, ci ritrovammo finalmente nella sezione, che era situata nella parte destra rispetto alla visuale dal palco e mi avrebbe consentito di non perdere mai di vista il mio chitarrista. Certo, non eravamo vicinissime dato che per poterci permettere quei biglietti avevamo rinunciato all'abbonamento dell'autobus per un semestre intero, ma già il fatto di essere lì ripagava tutte le camminate sotto la pioggia, i nostri corpi sferzati dal freddo vento invernale.

Elisa sembrava finalmente tornata sulla terra e vidi come i suoi occhi s'illuminarono quando il suo sguardo si posò sulla batteria ancora coperta di Ashton. Dire che lo amava non era corretto, era qualcosa di diverso, come una stima profonda e un affetto del genere che  si prova per qualcuno che ha fatto parte della tua vita per un certo periodo di tempo ma n'è uscito per qualche motivo, non scomparendo però in maniera radicale. Quando me lo aveva spiegato, non avevo da subito capito cosa intendesse, anche se non appena la vidi sorridere e scuotere leggermente la testa, un'idea me la feci.

Michael per me era un altro discorso. Il suo modo di fare e di essere mi aveva aiutato a superare i momenti più complicati della mia vita, ricordandomi sempre che prima o poi il mondo sarebbe tornato a girare nel verso giusto, ed aveva ragione, mi era bastato aspettare. D'altronde la vita è un po' come una fionda, quando ti sembra che tutto stia andando male, è perché in realtà ti stai preparando per qualcosa di grande.

Ci volle una mezz'ora prima che la band di apertura, i Tea Party of the Deads, salisse sul palco e iniziasse a suonare. Erano quattro ragazzini originari di Stratford,  _scontratisi_ con Michael in un pub di Nottingham un po' fuori mano dove erano stati invitati a suonare da un conoscente, ed essendo bravi, si erano ritrovati subito ingaggiati per aprire i loro concerti. Il fatto che fossero anche dei bei ragazzi, tanto meglio.

Stettero sul palco per un'oretta, saltellando ovunque come se avessero avuto delle molle sotto i piedi, ci salutarono con un inchino e verso le nove, vedemmo i tecnici di scena iniziare a preparare gli strumenti dei i nostri amati e adorati 5 Seconds Of Summer. Quando scoprirono il pianoforte di Michael lanciai un urletto eccitato, cominciando a spostare il peso prima su un piede poi sull'altro.

Ad un tratto le luci si spensero, lasciando la sala completamente al buio. Ci fu un crescendo di urla e solo quando sembrò che il rumore non potesse aumentare ancora di più, un unico riflettore si accese al centro del palco, illuminando dall'alto al basso con luce violetta, la slanciata figura di Luke Hemmings. Tutti si zittirono, come se qualcuno avesse lanciato un incantesimo sulla folla, e la sua voce melodica iniziò ad intonare i primi versi di Carry On. Dire che ci stava mettendo ogni briciolo della sua passione mentre cantava, sarebbe minimizzare.

Accanto a me, Elisa mormorava sotto voce le parole, due lacrime che le rigavano il viso. Pensavo che sarei stata io la prima a cedere, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo: per lei quella canzone significava molto più di quanto in realtà facesse credere. Dal canto mio, io stavo cantando a squarciagola, gli occhi fissi sul ragazzo con i capelli color dell'oceano che stava muovendo velocemente le mani sulla tastiera del pianoforte, sentendomi a casa e probabilmente essendo una delle persone più felici al mondo, solo per il fatto di stare in un'arena insieme ad altre diecimila persona che in quel momento avevano il cuore, insieme al mio, su quel palco.

La mia migliore amica, dopo essersi asciugata le lacrime, assunse un'espressione che faceva trasparire solo in minima parte l'assurda quantità di adrenalina che aveva in corpo, e iniziò a imitare i miei movimenti, lasciandosi andare e facendosi completamente assorbire dalla musica. Dondolava la testa a destra e sinistra, lanciando in alto le braccia mentre faceva strani gesti con le mani e teneva il ritmo battendo costantemente la punta dei suoi stivaletti sulla piattaforma di metallo sulla quale era fissato il nostro seggiolino.

Probabilmente, se in quel momento mi avessero chiesto a cosa pensavo potesse assomigliare il paradiso, avrei indicato la platea sotto di me, che teneva in alto le torce dei cellulari e assumeva le sembianze di un cielo stellato. Perché sì, non c'era nient'altro di più perfetto di ciò a cui stavo assistendo quella sera.  
  
 

*******  
  
 

Purtroppo, tutto è destinato a finire. La tua serie tv preferita, quella canzone che sembra sia stata scritta apposta per te e non ti vergogni di canticchiare, anche male, ogni volta che ti capita. La vita, anche.

Però, quando Calum lanciò l'ultima maglietta in platea e se ne andò dal palco sventolando la mano, e il concerto  _finì,_ non me ne resi pienamente conto. Forse era perché mi sentivo ancora risuonare nelle orecchie l'ultimo riff di She Looks So Perfect, o magari era il mio cervello a voler  _rifiutarsi_  di credere che tutta la magia durata per precedenti due ore, si era appena dissolta.

Mi guardai intorno completamente spaesata, e fui quanto meno sollevata di vedere che non ero l'unica a stare avendo una reazione simile. Ovviamente c'erano quelle che, piene di un'euforia di dubbia provenienza, si erano messe a vloggare per qualche canale youtube e raccontavano il concerto con un sorriso a trentadue denti, dieci secondi dopo il suo termine.

Elisa non pareva scossa quanto me, si era seduta sul seggiolino per far riposare le gambe e mi fissava con un mezzo sorriso.

\- Dai siediti, mi sembri un pochino sotto shock.

Io la guardai con le sopracciglia aggrottate, cercando di capire se mi stesse prendendo in giro o meno. Intuii che era seria quando mi obbligò a farlo afferrandomi per un polso e tirandomi seduta.

\- Non avrei mai creduto che un concerto potesse essere così intenso - disse mentre osservava le ragazze sotto di noi uscire dall'arena in maniera ordinata.

Mi limitai ad annuire e sospirai, iniziando a sentirmi un po' triste. Era tutto un po' confuso e grigio nel mio cervello, ogni cosa stava assumendo una sfumatura malinconica, persino il foglio della fan action tutto spiegazzato che giaceva ai miei piedi.

\- Mi sta venendo la depressione a rimanere qua, andiamo? Ci vorrà un sacco per tornare a casa e ho parecchio sonno.

Elisa s'irrigidì. La vidi guardarsi attorno per controllare quante persone fossero ancora dentro e poi lanciare un'occhiata verso il palco, preoccupata. Non capii il perché del suo improvviso cambiamento, che avesse paura dei posti troppo affollati? Impossibile, se fosse stato così non avrebbe mai messo piede a un concerto.

Le scoccai un'occhiata interrogativa, sperando che potesse spiegarmi la ragione del suo strano comportamento.

\- Marti, i-io dovrei dirti una cosa - disse senza guardarmi negli occhi.

\- Mi devo preoccupare? - cercai di buttarla sul ridere, ma il mio sorriso si spense quando iniziò a giocare con il lembo della maglietta - è da prima del concerto che sei così, mi vuoi spiegare che hai?

\- Probabilmente non mi crederai ma fa niente, devo togliermi questo peso - prese una piccola pausa e continuò - hai presente quando prima sono "sparita"? Ecco, in realtà è stato una sottospecie di rapimento.

Elisa ridacchiò sommessamente, ma non la imitai. Ero sempre più confusa e non capivo cosa volesse dire, l'avevano  _rapita_?

\- Come scusa?

\- Ecco vedi, un bodyguard mi ha chiesto di seguirlo e beh, l'ho fatto. Solo che non avrei mai immaginato cosa sarebbe successo - spiegò sussurrando, anche se non ce n'era bisogno visto che eravamo le uniche due persone rimaste. In realtà non era  _tecnicamente_  così, ma lo avrei scoperto presto.

Un moto di rabbia iniziò a formarsi dentro di me, non verso la mia migliore amica, ma verso un uomo adulto che aveva trascinato chissà dove una ragazza appena maggiorenne, per fare solo dio sa cosa. Elisa sembrò leggermi nel pensiero e si affrettò a tranquillizzarmi, dicendo che non le era successo niente di male.

\- E allora cosa ti ha detto?

Stava per rispondermi, quando sentii dei passi alle mie spalle. Feci per girarmi ma Elisa mi bloccò, mettendomi le mani ai lati della testa. La fissai incredula, cosa stava succedendo? 

\- Giuro che tra poco ti spiego tutto, ma prima devi vedere una  _cosa_ , altrimenti non mi prenderesti sul serio. - sorrise a qualcuno alle mie spalle e tolse le mani da me, lasciandomi confusa e ansiosa. 

Io la guardai un'ultima volta e mi girai di scatto. I miei occhi si posarono sul viso sorridente di un ragazzo con i capelli blu, e mi ci volle qualche secondo per realizzare  _chi_  avevo davanti. Michael Gordon Clifford mi guardava incuriosito, le mani in tasca e la chioma scompigliata e sudata.

Non riuscivo a muovere un muscolo e l'unica cosa che sentivo era il furioso battito del mio cuore, che sembrava essermi salito da qualche parte vicino alle orecchie. Per alcuni secondi nessuno disse nulla, anche se fu lui a rompere il silenzio, probabilmente incoraggiato da un cenno di Elisa.

\- Hi! - disse sembrando quasi esagitato. E ciò bastò a darmi il colpo di grazia. Sentii che la testa mi stava diventando più leggera e, colta da un giramento, stupidamente, mi alzai. Pochi secondi dopo il mio campo visivo iniziò ad oscurarsi e fu questione di attimi prima che percepissi il mio corpo cadere verso il basso.

L'ultima cosa che sentii prima di essere completamente avvolta dalle tenebre, furono un paio di braccia che mi prendevano al volo, evitando che andassi a sfracellarmi rovinosamente per terra.


End file.
